Server Admin
Installation Download the latest version .pbo file and place it inside the 'MPMissions' directory in Arma. The Arma 3 folder can be found at this path: Updating Updating Liberation can be done by replacing the .pbo file. Savegame will persist without losing any progress. Savegame Mission progess is saved automatically every 60 seconds using a custom save script so that you don't lose all progress when the server restarts. However, it is recommended to backup your save file on a regular basis. The savegame can be found here: C:\Users\\Documents\Arma 3 Using TADST > \TADST\default\Users\default , default name profile in TADST It is named like this: .vars.Arma3Profile (profile is replaced by your username) Note: Some hosting services do not allow direct access like this. It may be in a location like this: Configuration - Paramet Liberation allows some configuration options such as fatigue, resource multiplication, revive settings, and more. Setting these is different between dedicated server and local hosting. Local hosting You can modify these parameters WITHOUT changing the mission files. You can do this at startup of the server. When starting up local, look for the button "'parameters." Dedicated hosting The preferred way of setting the mission parameters is to set them in the server.cfg file, next to the spot where you specify the mission, you can set the parameters. Example: For copy/pasting see https://gist.github.com/bramjam/f21c9267f37296b49be9 All the different possible parameter keys can be found in: https://github.com/GreuhZbug/greuh_liberation.Altis/blob/master/scripts/shared/fetch_params.sqf (The parameter keys for use in server.cfg can be found between quotes.) All sensible values for these parameters can be found here: https://github.com/GreuhZbug/greuh_liberation.Altis/blob/master/ui/mission_params.hpp Backup mechanism: If for some reason this does not work. you can change the values inside the mission file. (downside: you have to reapply your changes on each new version of liberation. ) You have to modify the default values in 'ui/mission_params.hpp'. (use tools like PBO manager to open and edit the file. AI Count The AI count can be tweaked for Performance-difficulty-'epicness' in the parameters. Just on special note on some recommendations. * 50% - Recommended for local hosting * 100% - Dedicated server recommended * 125% - Dedicated server with headless client recommended * 150% - Dedicated server with multiple headless clients recommended * 200% - Dedicated server with multiple headless clients recommended Headless clients headless client support and more control over how many AI troops you want in your game. That will benefit both smaller groups of players and people who are using a dedicated server complete with headless clients. These headless clients can help on performance issues, for example while attacking a major city. If you are not familiar with Arma 3 headless clients read this on how to set it up: 3 Headless Client https://community.bistudio.com/wiki/Arma_3_Headless_Client (headless clients is a Core Arma3 feature we just enable/configure it in the mission) (sidenote. some people say the AI is 'smarter' when using headless clients. not completly. they just respond faster to player movement because of extra cpu power. that's all) How to decide if you need headless clients Up front keep an eye on the AI count setting recommendations in previous section. while the server is running you can keep an eye on the Server Side FPS. You can find this in log statements in the server side log files. General rule of thumb. If it is mostly above 35 FPS. Headless clients will not bring much improvements. If below. you should consider adding them. Server restarts We have had multiple reports of dedicated server running into issues if it runs for over 10 hours continuously. We have added lots off extra log statements in the mission to help track these down. At this moment we are still suspecting Core Arma bugs surfacing because of the high amount of AI spawning and despawning in this mission. Currently the only way to prevent these are Regular Restarts. We recommend a server restart every 3 hours. (although you could stretch it to 8-9 hours) In game commands to change the value of resources while in the game by using the debug console as host or admin resources_infantry = value; resources_ammo = value; resources_fuel = value; combat_readiness = value;